1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push button assembly, and more particularly to a push button assembly for a computer bezel and a floppy disk drive.
2. Related Art
Personal computers usually include floppy disk drives (FDDs). A button assembly is generally used to eject a floppy disk (FD) from the FDD.
In FIG. 4, a conventional button assembly for an FDD is illustrated. A fixed member 2 secures a spring arm 5 to an outside of a computer bezel 3. A button 1 is integrally formed at an end of the spring arm 5, and is accommodated in a hole 6 defined in the bezel 3. When the button 1 is pushed inwardly, it touches the FDD and thereby causes the FD to slide out of the FDD. The button 1 then returns to its original position due to resiliency of the spring arm 5.
In such operation, the button 1 rotates about the fixed member 2. Because the button 1 travels along a curved path, it often interferes with the hole 6. Thus the button 1 does not always fully return to its original position (see FIG. 5), and subsequent operation of the assembly is impaired.
A reliable button assembly which overcomes the above problems of the related art is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a button assembly which operates reliably.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a push button assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a spring member and a button. The spring member is secured to a computer bezel, and comprises a rod, a pair of U-shaped crooks, and a deformable arm extending from one of the U-shaped crooks. The deformable arm includes a free end portion. The button is movably received in an aperture of the bezel. The button defines a through hole therein for movably receiving the free end portion of the spring member. Thus the button can move freely in the aperture of the bezel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: